Momdark
Momdark is the third part of the second episode in season three of Dexter's Laboratory, which first aired on November 18, 2001 worldwide. In this episode, Mandark disguises himself as Dexter's mother to try and destroy Dexter’s lab. Synopsis Mandark has an evil plan to destroy Dexter's Laboratory by dressing up as Dexter's Mom and sneaking into his house. Plot One day Mom arrives home from the grocery store and then Dexter and Dee Dee burst out shouting with joy telling her about how great their day went at school. Mandark is spying on them from a "bird house" that is a camera from Mandark's lab. Mandark yells and throws a tantrum about how much he hates Dexter. Mandark then devises an evil plan to destroy Dexter's Lab. Meanwhile at the house, Mom tells the kids she'll be right back with the groceries. She looks into the trunk of the car and one of her grocery bags spilled. When she bends over to pick it up, Mandark creeps up behind her and the next scene shows Mom imprisoned in a chamber full of green liquid, with tiny ropes wrapped around her various body parts to keep her balance, and she is in a complete and blissful sleep, remaining unaware of the danger she is in. Mandark comes into the house dressed as Mom. Dexter and Dee Dee seem to believe that it's her. He goes up to Dexter's room to go into his lab but then he hears Dad calling him. When he comes down, he asks for him to make dinner for everyone. Mandark gets nervous wondering what to do for making dinner because he doesn't know how to cook, but if he were to blow his cover, his plan would be ruined. Mandark ends up making sandwiches for everyone. They all seem to enjoy it and don't suspect a thing. Mandark goes upstars and starts heading for Dexter's Lab but then he is called down again to make popcorn for them. Mandark comes back downstairs, makes popcorn, and goes back upstairs to destroy the lab, but he is interrupted again to come back downstairs and give them butter. Mandark keeps trying multiple times to get into Dexter's Lab but he keeps getting stopped, being called again and again to do things for Dexter, Dee Dee, and Dad. First, he sewed Dexter’s coat sleeve, next, he tied Dee Dee’s shoes, washed a load of laundry, pulled Dexter’s boots off for him, brushed Dee Dee’s teeth, ironed Dad’s shirt, washed Dexter’s hair, brushed Dee Dee’s hair, and rubbed Dad’s shoulders. Later that night, Dexter asked for a goodnight kiss from Mom and Mandark was forced to kiss him. Mandark is then disgusted by what he just did, then Dee Dee calls him into her room. Mandark gets excited and runs there, thinking that she will want a kiss too, but when he got there it turned out she just wanted him to kiss her toy bunny, Mr. Bunnydoodle. After that, Dad calls and asks, "Honey aren't you coming to bed?". Mandark says, "Um, I'd love to but I think my roast is burning." Then he leaves and Dad says "Aw, you say that every night!" Mandark goes downstairs and lies down on the couch exhausted from all the hard work he's done. He is too tired to destroy Dexter's Lab so he must wait for tomorrow. Once it's tomorrow he is ready to destroy Dexter's Lab and he goes towards it, but he gets called back down again and is forced to do more work for Dad, Dee Dee, and Dexter, including pulling Dexter‘s pajamas off, pulling Dad’s slippers off, giving Dad a shower, getting Dexter and then Dad dressed, fixing Dee Dee’s hair, kissing Dexter’s finger when he hurts it, playing dolls with Dee Dee and making the family cookies. He tries multiple times to get into Dexter's Lab but he keeps getting called down. When he comes into the room, Dad tells him he missed a spot on the table, and Mom hears and wakes up, breaks out, and breaks into the house to clean the spot. The family wonder why there’s two moms, and finally, Mandark gives up because he can't take anymore of the whining and doing work. He rips off his disguise, reveals his true identity and then leaves, and Mom has to go back to putting up with all of the family’s whining and complaints. Characters *Dexter *Dee Dee *Mandark *Mom *Dad Toys *Mr. Bunnydoodle Production Notes *This episode, along with "Mind Over Chatter" and "A Quackor Cartoon" aired in 2001, and were produced in the same year according to the credits. Airing *The episode premiered on Cartoon Network's marathon "Dexter Goes Global" worldwide on November 18, 2001. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes focusing on Mandark Category:Episodes focusing on Dexter's Mom Category:Episodes Where Dexter was Not in His Lab